Most mobile phones in widespread use currently are provided with a camera. In the case of a camera-equipped mobile phone, the camera itself is a source to generate electromagnetic noise when the camera operates. This electromagnetic noise may cause a decrease in antenna receiving sensitivity. In addition, when an antenna current flows in an antenna, depending on the frequency band, a high-frequency current excited by the antenna current flows in an electronic component provided in the vicinity of the antenna, which causes the electronic component to resonate. This may also cause the antenna performance to deteriorate.
A camera module that can prevent the above-described deterioration of antenna receiving sensitivity caused by electromagnetic noise generated by the camera has been disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. The camera module disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a camera body and a camera shield structure that holds this camera body and covers the circumference of the camera body, and the camera shield structure is provided to directly contact the casing of the mobile phone. The casing of the mobile phone is made of conductive metal and is electrically connected with an earth terminal of the circuit board. That is, the electric potential of the casing is the ground potential of the mobile phone.
Moreover, the camera shield structure is made of a material having electrical conductivity. Accordingly, the camera shield structure is provided to directly contact the casing, so that the camera shield structure is maintained at the ground potential of the mobile phone. Thus, the camera shield structure covering the camera body is maintained at the ground potential of the mobile phone, and therefore the electrical noise emitted from the camera body, which is the source to generate the electrical noise, can be prevented. That is, the camera shield structure can exert an electromagnetic shield function.
In addition, with a mobile phone having the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, the antenna current flowing in the camera module is spread over the circuit board, and therefore the above-described deterioration of antenna performance can be resolved.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-180218